


Love and War

by TristisChimaeram



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Family, Heaven, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mild torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristisChimaeram/pseuds/TristisChimaeram
Summary: It's been 6 months since his departure. Chloe is heartbroken. Lucifer's twin brother Michael has finally understood why Lucifer did what he did. The worst part - Lilith, the Mother of Demons, has hindered Lucifer and taken his throne from him. Lucifer is weak and unable to fight, but no one steals from the Devil! As Lilith starts to spread chaos and destruction on Hell, Earth and on her way to destroy Heaven, Lucifer must muster up as much strength as he can and put an end to this. Otherwise, this may be the end of humanity and divinity as we know it...Complete story on Wattpad - https://www.wattpad.com/story/223337618-love-and-war
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Michael/Rod
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 6 Months Later

It was another day at the precinct. Chloe sat at her desk, mindlessly filling out paperwork. It had been 6 months; 6 fricking months since he had left. She wanted to tell herself that she had accepted the fact that he was gone, moved on with her life, but she hadn't. He was gone and he took part of her with him. She felt his absence every day and so did the rest of the precinct. It was quieter than usual. No more snide remarks were heard, no more free coffees or claims of the Devil. The precinct, though no one would care to admit it, felt... empty. They knew how close Chloe was with her partner and didn't want to pry.

Chloe just continued to keep to herself. Not even Ella could bring back her spirit. Life since he left has been tedious. Partying every weekend with Maze, drinking away her pain. She knew why he left. If anything, it just made her love him more, but that never eased the pain. The last six months have been hard, but Maze had gotten her through it. Maze had lost her Eve and Chloe had lost... him.

She couldn't bring herself to say his name. It just hurt too much. She knew she should stop avoiding her problems, but she couldn't deal with it; not today, maybe not ever.

She continued her last report for her latest case. She had the highest number of cases solved, but after his departure, those numbers have gone down. She still solved some cases, just not anything that spiked her interest. Her mind drifted to Lux.

'I should probably go clean his penthouse up again.' She thought to herself. He had left Lux to Maze. Maze was doing a pretty good job at keeping it running. Of course, she still had her bounties, but she had managed to find a balance. Maze had been furious when she found out what he did. Although Chloe would never admit it, deep down she was glad Maze found out later. She knew the demon would have left with her King, but Chloe was glad that she was stuck on Earth. Even Amendiel refused to fly her down because he knew that he would have taken her with him if he desired it.

Come to think of it, Amenadiel himself hasn't even gone down to visit his brother. Sure, he had a son to care for now, but that didn't mean he had no free time. Chloe remembered their conversation when she confronted his brother.

"Lucifer doesn't wish to see me. He made it very clear that I wasn't to visit him."

"Since when do you listen to him?" she snapped.

"You have to understand, that was a direct order from him as the King of Hell. No angels are allowed into his realm without his consent. The only way we might be able to see him is if Father sends us down there," Amenadiel tried to explain patiently. He knew how hard this was for her.

"But he shouldn't be alone, especially in a place like that" she spat.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I don't think he's coming back. You need to move on from him. He would want you to have a chance at a normal life, away from divinity, away from him. He will always love you, but for that reason, he can't be with you," Amenadiel tried to reach for her arm to comfort her, but she shrugged away from him and ran out of Linda's home, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh my God! LUCIFER!" someone yelled snapping Chloe out of her flashback. Her head snapped towards the voice of an officer. He was looking at the flight of stairs she walked up and down every day. Her eyes travelled to the stairs and there he was. She gasped. He looked like hell, but it was him. He was wearing a black t-shirt that stuck to every perfectly carved muscle matched with a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a pair of high tops. It wasn't his usual suit, but he still looked amazing. It was her Lucifer. She stood up from her desk and marched towards him.

"Detective" he began as he stumbled down the stairs. At this point Chloe was overjoyed. She ran to him.

"Lucifer!" she cried.

"Detective I'm – "but he was cut off has she threw herself into his arm and pressed her lips onto his. She tried to move his lips against his, but he was making sounds of protest. He grasped the arms around his neck with one hand and her hip with another as he struggled against her hold. Chloe felt his attempt to push her off without hurting her and she stumbled backwards, hurt and confused. Lucifer was gasping for air and trying to put some distance between them.

"No! No! No! No!" he limped backwards, hands in front of him trying to ward her off.

"Lucifer what's wrong? I – "she began, hurt evident in her voice, but she was cut off.

"No, not Lucifer!" he shook his head, wincing in pain.

"Wh- what?" Chloe stuttered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not Lucifer. He's going to kill me for kissing you!" he rasped.

Chloe paused for a moment. She looked at the man that claimed he wasn't him. He definitely looked like him, but as she started to get a better look at him, she saw bruises and scratches decorating his neck and arms. Dark patches stained his black t-shirt, reminding her a lot of... blood.

"Luc- Who are you? Is that blood? Are you hurt?" she questioned him in her 'detective voice'.

The man's eyes raked her body.

"Damn, your even hotter in person," he said. Immediately his eyes widen realising what he said.

"Oh God! Gross, gross, gross! Damn it Lucifer!" he tried shutting his eyes, but winced at the pain, "Get a grip Michael, your gay!"

At this point the whole precinct was watching them and all looked very confused, especially Chloe.

"What? Are you feeling alright?" Chloe asked the man. She heard one of the officers lose interest and mutter

"He's probably some sicko from a mental hospital."

Her attention returned to the man.

"My name is Michael. I'm Lucifer's brother... twin brother," he claimed, struggling to stay upright. "Detective Decker, I need your help. Actually, Lucifer needs your help. He's hurt and in trouble." Chloe stood shocked. Not only had she kissed another man, she kissed Lucifer brother, who also just so happened to be gay. She could see him start to lose consciousness.

Michael's knees gave way and Chloe immediately jumped forward to support his weight. His arm fell loosely around her small shoulder and he tried to limit the weight he put on her. Ella came up to them and put his other arm around her shoulder.

"Come, we'll take him to the lab," she gestured with her head to the Forensics Lab. Dan came up to them to help. They settled him down on the table as he groaned in pain. The other officers curiously looked on, but Chloe immediately closed the curtains. Ella was already cutting open his shirt. Once it came of everyone gasped. What looked like whip marks and deep cuts from knives decorated his muscular torso.

"Oh my God," Dan whispered.

"Luc- I mean Michael! Who did this to you?" Chloe demanded.

"It's not my blood Detective!" he groaned in pain again.

"Uh dude, this is definitely your blood!" Ella started to panic, unsure what to do.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Dan yelled

"NO!" Michael screamed, "No, you're not listening! This isn't my blood! It's Lucifer's!"

"He's lost too much blood! He's delusional!" Ella said as she started to look around for a first aid kit.

"No! Detective! Me and Lucifer are twins! When Father created us, he made us as two parts of one whole! Whatever our souls are made of his and mine are the same. We feel each other's pain. This is his blood! If he dies, I'll feel his death, but not die myself and vice versa!" he yelled out desperately.

He turned onto his stomach as his wings erupted out of his back. Ella screamed and Dan fell backwards against a storage unit. Chloe jumped out of her skin but stayed put. She gasped. Michael's wings were nothing like Lucifer's. Instead of the holy, pure white, his wings were pitch black.

"Lucifer's hurt? Is he- is he alive?" she choked out.

"Barely," Michael groaned out. Dan and Ella were in shock, eyes wide as they surveyed the situation. Everything Lucifer had told them was true. God, angels, it was all true. That means that Lucifer Morningstar was...

"Oh my God," they whispered in unison. Chloe ignored them and continued to find some reassurance from Michael.

"Michael, where is he?" Chloe all but begged for an answer.

"He's in LA. From what I can gather, he was forced to fly here, and I think he brought demons to Earth. They're hurting him with weapons forged in Hell. Who ever these demons are, they can't kill him – part of an oath they took or something, but they cane drive him to end his own existence. He's unconscious right now," Michael tried to explain.

"So, you've seen him! Where is he?" Chloe pleaded any information our of him before he too fell into unconsciousness.

"No, I haven't seen him. I don't know where he is, but I can find him after some of my strength returns to me. We are linked, body, mind and soul. I can access his mind just like how he can access mine," Michael replied.

Chloe was struggling to process all of this new information. Her attention went to Dan and Ella.

"Look guys, I know your scared right now, but you have to help him. He's an angel! Clearly, we can't take him to a hospital" – gesturing at his wings - "so you need to help him from here! If you don't do something Lucifer is going to die!" she begged them.

Dan and Ella looked at her.

"You knew?" Ella asked the same time Dan said, "He's the actual Devil Chloe!"

"Yes, I knew. When I went to Rome for a month, I was trying to process seeing his Devil face, but he is still our Lucifer! He's still the same guy with the dirty jokes and ridiculous obsession with stealing Dan's pudding! Please, if he dies..." Chloe chokes as she feels her tears stain her face. Ella was the first to snap out of her state of shock and went to help Michael. Dan took a few deep breaths and went to find anyway to help Ella.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of sick joke or a ploy to actually hurt Lucifer?" Chloe draws her attention to Michael.

"I know each and everyone one of you; Ms Lopez, Detective Douche and Chloe. I know that you're the only person that's ever made Lucifer vulnerable. I know that you said no to marrying Cain, I mean Pierce, because of Lucifer. I know that Lucifer wiped Uriel out of existence to keep you safe and sent our own Mother out of this dimension to help you. I know that you were terrified of losing him, rather than being afraid of his Devil face. I know that you helped him start to forgive himself for the world's sins. Most of all, I know that you are his salvation, but also his downfall," Michael pleaded with her, "Please Chloe, my brother is in trouble. I haven't talked to him in literal eons because I thought he betrayed me when he Rebelled, but he was protecting me from the pain of Falling and everything he suffered through in Heaven!"

Chloe stood in shock trying to understand what Michael just said. Cain? Uriel? His Mother? As much as she wanted to believe this was all just a lie, she knew that her Lucifer was in trouble, hurt and scared somewhere she wasn't. She had to find him...


	2. Here They Go

Michael had passed out, which made Ella's job of stitching him up a lot easier. Chloe stood of to a side watching him, watching for any new scars appearing on his body. It still shocked her seeing Michael. She kept having to remind herself that this wasn't Lucifer, no matter how much she wished he was. A few hours had passed since Michael's dramatic entrance. She wished so badly to fulfill her selfish desire by waking him up so they could find Lucifer, but Michael needed rest. While he was out, Chloe and Dan had fed the rest of the precinct some lie about Michael's progress as they couldn't get his wings to go back in.

Ella had finished cleaning and fixing as many of the wounds as she could. Chloe hoped that the scars being sealed on Michael's body would also be sealed on Lucifer's. A small groan filled the room. Everyone's (Chloe, Dan and Ella) eyes fell on the angel. Michael's eyes fluttered open.

"Detective?" Michael looked around for Chloe. Chloe approached him.

"Please don't call me that Michael. Only Lucifer calls me that. It hurts too much having his identical twin so close, but not being able to have him," Chloe tried to explain to the confused angel.

"Of course, my apologies Det- Chloe," he corrected himself, "'Detective' is Samael's term of endearment for you. The memories I have of you aren't mine, but in most of them my brother calls you 'Detective'." He laughs at his brother's abnormality. Everyone's attention perked at the name 'Samael'.

"Who's Samael?" Dan asked. Michael froze. He repeated what he just said in his head and realised his mistake.

"Uh... Lucifer is going to incinerate me," he muttered to himself, "It's not important."

"Now I'm curious. Who's this Samael guy?" Ella asked. Chloe knew they should be worrying about Lucifer, but her curiosity was spiked. Michael looked at the confusion and curiosity in the humans eyes. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"Samael is...was Lucifer's name before he Fell," Michael answered them in a barely audible voice. The humans stared at him as if he'd grown a third eye.

"Lucifer isn't his name?" Chloe asked, dumbfound.

"It is!" Michael protested, trying desperately to fix his mistake, "It's just not his birthname."

It was official – Lucifer Morningstar was going to murder him. They all stood there trying to process this new information.

Desperate for a subject change, he looked at Ella's handywork. His eyebrows pulled together when he saw that a needle had managed to pierce his skin.

"How did you do this?" Michael asked Ella.

"Oh I know a thing or two about stitching people up," Ella shrugged it off.

"No, I meant what did you use to pierce my skin?" Michael asked.

"Uh, a needle?" Ella replied, confused.

"An ordinary needle?" Michael asked, baffled

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Ella gave him a strange look, "Is that bad?"

"No, it's just... I'm an angel. Your mortal weapons can't harm me, yet a needle pierced my skin," Michael laughed as his gaze dropped to Chloe, "Unless... ah, of course. It appears Lucifer's vulnerability has fallen onto me as well." Michael cocked his head at Chloe, reminding her a lot of Lucifer. She blushed.

"My bad, but we can't sit around doing nothing. We need to find Lucifer! Michael is he still..." but Chloe couldn't finish the sentence.

"Alive? Yes Chloe. Ms Lopez's work has improved him, but if we don't get to him..." Michael faded of.

"We have to find him now!" Chloe demanded, "Are you strong enough to find him?"

"Woah, Chloe! If he tries to go find him just after he woke up, he might pass out half-way through your little adventure! You can't risk that!" Dan cut in immediately.

"No, Chloe is right. I'm not losing my brother. I'm strong enough to find him," Michael said as he pushed himself of the Forensic Lab table. He stumbled a little, but managed to stabilise himself.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, despite wanting to drag him out to find Lucifer. Michael nodded.

"We'll come with you," Ella said as she opened the door to her lab.

"Ella – "Chloe began, but was cut off.

"We're coming Chloe! This isn't negotiable," Dan interrupted what he knew would turn into a very long lecture.

"Michael, you have to make sure you don't tear your stitches, alright?" Ella warned him. Michael nodded as he jerked his shoulders to hide his wings and they all left the lab. Dan ran to tell the Lieutenant that they had to go help a friend. Ella collected her medical kit and Chloe stuck close to Michael in case he was to collapse, but he was too determined to stop for a lie down. He marched carefully up the stairs and out of the precinct, insistent on finding Lucifer.

They all piled into the car – Chloe driving, Michael in shot gun, Dan and Ella in the back. Michael closed his eyes and focused on his brother. Chloe watched him carefully. A few minutes later, his eyes snapped open.

"Got him! Take a right at that intersection," Michael directed Chloe. The further they went, the less people they saw. They continued on the road until they stopped close to a small forest. Michael was already out of the car, but he moved too quickly as a searing pain erupted in different places of his body. He collapsed, screaming out in pain. Dan, Ella and Chloe rushed out of the car.

"Damn it Mike! I told you to be careful! Most of your stitches are torn!" Ella scolded him, but deep down she was really starting to worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Lucifer – we have to find –" but he broke of into screams as he felt painful pressures all over his body. He writhed in pain as the others tried to help him. After what felt like an eternity he stilled as the pressure died away. He coughed, but to his horror, blood oozed out of his mouth.

"MICHAEL!" Dan yelled trying to get him up.

"I'm okay!" Michael insisted as he struggled up, crying out in pain.

"No Michael, no your not! I love Lucifer, but I know neither of us would want to find him at the cost of someone else wellbeing," Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, they're bonded remember? Lucifer is going to look exactly like this!" Ella reminded her, but she hadn't forgotten.

"I know, I'll find him. Just tell me where he is," Chloe asked Michael. He knew he wasn't winning this argument.

"You have to go in there" – he gestured to the forest – " Go straight down the middle. Look for a cave, but be careful! There are demons in there – half a dozen maybe. You can't go in there alone," Michael wheezed.

"She won't be alone," Dan got up and stood by Chloe, "Ella, can you take care of him?"

"I'll see what I can do, but I'll have to call Amenadiel and he might have to go to a hospital," Ella replied. Chloe nodded and looked directly into Michael's eyes.

"I'm going to save your brother, I promise," she assured him and walked towards the forest, Dan at her heels.


	3. Introducing Lilith

It was starting to get dark and the trees didn't filter much light. Both detectives had their guns drawn, ready to shoot at any potential attacker. Michael had instructed them to go straight down. They were well off the trail, but they still continued driven by their desire to find Lucifer.

"Hey look," Chloe pointed out to something that was up ahead. Dan saw what she was pointing at – the cave. Two people – no demons – stood in front of the entrance to the cave. They readied their guns as they hid behind a thick tree trunk.

"There's two out here so that means around four in there," Dan whispered.

"If we draw them out, we'll have more space to fight. Aim for the head," Chloe whispered, remembering her previous experience with demonic possession. This wasn't possession, but it came pretty close.

They both aimed for a demon each. Pulling the trigger wasn't hard for either of them – these creatures were the furthest thing from being human. Two gunshots echoed through the air as the two demons dropped dead.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed out of the cave.

"Please! Detective! No, no, no! I didn't mean for this to happen! No! Please!" Lucifer pleaded, sobbing. Chloe held back a sob of her own, hearing his strangling cries. A growl escaped the cave.

"What was that?" a female voice growled, "Don't just stand there! Go look!"

Two more demons came out of the cave, knives and teeth bared. Chloe and Dan moved stealthily to hide behind a large rock.

'3, 2, 1' Chloe mouthed before they launched themselves out of their hiding place. Immediately the demons drew back their knife-held hand to throw, but Dan immediately shot one. It hit the male demon in the shoulder, but he was well built and barely flinched. The second demon was a female and was fired at by Chloe, but missed, giving her a perfect chance to throw her knife. Her knife landed in Dan's leg. He cried out in pain.

"Dan!" Chloe cried out. She fired two shots and got both demons square in the head. She was about to go help Dan, but Lucifer's screams stopped her cold in her tracks. She saw that the knife hadn't hit Dan anywhere that couldn't heal.

"CHLOE! DON'T!" he yelled.

"It's just one demon in there. I can take it! I have to save him," she flashed Dan an apologetic and pleading look, before she turned around and ran into the cave ignoring Dan's protests.

She entered the cave and immediately screamed. It was like a mini version of Hell in there. Whips, knives and other torturous devices lined the wall and were scattered across the floor. Chloe's eyes fell on Lucifer. He was stripped to nothing, but a pair of tight boxers. A lot of his bones pressed against his skin. His eyes had sunken into his head and had large bags under them. His white wings were drawn and bound in tight wire. Bloodied pairs of wings and feathers were scattered across the ground. His whole body was covered in scars and bruises.

Standing in the middle of the cave was a lady, dressed in a floor length black gown. She had two wings growing out of her back, but they weren't like the angel wings she saw on Lucifer's or Michael's or Amenadiel's back. They were bony and were bound by tightly spread skin. She could see each bone and a claw at the top of each wing. There was nothing angelic about this woman at all. She was the last demon, but since when did demons have wings?

She turned around. When her eyes landed on Chloe her eyes blazed, before she calmed herself and drew up a dangerous smile

"So, you're the precious detective that the King has fallen for," she analysed the human before her, "Hmm, I don't see it. What is so damn special about you?"

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded gun poised at the demon, but she didn't flinch.

"You're no fun!" she whined as if they were playing a game.

Lucifer had managed to open his eyes. He wanted it to end. Why wouldn't the pain end? What was the point? He didn't feel the urge to fight, to talk or to breath. What was the point? The demons said she was dead. She was gone, probably up in heaven frolicking on a cloud – somewhere he would never see her. So when Lucifer opened his eyes, he thought he must have been delusional to see the Detective standing there. He groaned in pain.

"Detective," he whined, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be frolicking on a cloud by now?"

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried, "It's going to be ok! I'm going to save us, I promise!" The whine he let out tore through her soul.

"Who are you?" Chloe demanded again.

"I am Lilith, tremble before your new Queen!" she cackled, "I will no longer be known as the Mother of Demons. From now on, I am the Queen of the Universe!" Her eyes glowed red – not red like Lucifer's, her whole eyes filled with red. Chloe gasped and took a step back.

"Detective you have to leave! She'll hurt you!" Lucifer cried out. His voice snapped her out of her trance. She aimed her gun and fired. The bullet missed Lilith. She flapped her demonic wings and flew around the small cave as Chloe fired bullet after bullet. She flew in one spot at the entrance of the cave getting ready to lunge at Chloe, but Chloe used her final bullet and shot her straight in the abdomen.

Lilith clutched her stomach as she screamed in pain. She growled and was about to lunge when Chloe poised the empty gun at the demon, hoping to fool her. Lilith decided against attacking her and growled a menacing growl – one that shook the whole cave, making the rocks holding the entrance up tremble

"No!" Chloe yelled as the entrance began to collapse. Lilith slipped out of the cave just as the entrance was blocked off, trapping Chloe and a severely injured Lucifer inside the darkness of the cave.


	4. Quintessential Deckerstar

Chloe ran to the collapsed entrance. She pushed against the large boulders hoping to create a way out. That evil women had trapped her in here and flew out to... DAN!

"DAN! DAN CAN YOU HERE ME?" Chloe screamed, crying. If Lilith had hurt him...

"DAN!!!" she screamed again.

"CHLOE!" she got a reply and sobbed a sound of relief.

"DAN ARE YOU OK?" she asked.

"I'M FINE! I GOT THE KNIFE OUT AND I CAN'T REACH ANYONE FROM OUT HERE – NO SIGNAL!" Dan yelled back, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? IS LUCIFER OK?"

"I'M FINE! LUCIFER IS HURT REALLY BAD DAN! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER HE CAN KEEP GOING, ESPECIALLY WITH ME THIS CLOSE TO HIM!" she sobbed, "LILITH – DID SHE TRY TO HURT YOU?"

"NO, SHE BURNED UP AND BURST INTO FLAMES. LUCIFER IS GOING TO BE OK! I'm GOING TO GO GET HELP! HELP HIM AS BEST YOU CAN, BUT DON'T TRY TO DO ANYTHING YOU'RE UNSURE OF!" Dan replied, trying to comfort Chloe through the thick rocks.

"OK, PLEASE HURRY!" she begged him.

"I WILL! BE RIGHT BACK!" Dan yelled before he limped off as fast as he could looking for better mobile cell service on his way.

Chloe walked over to Lucifer. She had to stay strong for him and held back her tears. She crouched by his bloodied figure.

"Lucifer?" she whispered, praying for a response.

"Detective?" he rasped back as he struggled to find her face, "You're alive?"

"Yes! Yes, Lucifer I'm alive! I've been unharmed this whole time," she assured him.

"But I saw you die! For decades I saw you die!" Lucifer argued.

"Decades? It's been 6 months Lucifer since you left!" Chloe said.

"Time is much, much slower in Hell. I was... I was in a... Hell loop," he whispered as he looked up at her. His eyes welled with tears in relief.

"You're okay! You're safe!" he cried as he reached for her. She fell into his arms. Lucifer was in so much physical pain, but the feel of having his Chloe in his arms was enough to ease the pain.

She eased out of his grasp to look at him. Then all the tears from seeing him hurt, from losing him, to getting him back only to learn she might lose him again, caught up with her. She cried and cried holding onto him, careful not to hurt him.

"There, there. Please don't cry Detective. Everything will work itself out," he reassured her, despite his own pain.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer, is there anything I can do to help the pain?" she asked trying to contain her sobs. Lucifer winced.

"I do have a small request," he began, almost shamefully.

"Anything," she breathed.

"Can you please undo the wires in my wings? They're awfully troublesome," Lucifer asked politely, trying to sugar coat the intensity of his pain.

"Of course!" Chloe immediately began undoing the wires as carefully as humanly possible. Lucifer desperately tried to stifle his groans of pain but failed miserably. Once all the wire was out, he sighed in relief. He sat up with Chloe's assistance and leaned against the wall of the cave.

"I see you met my brother," Lucifer started.

"Yes, he was... nice," Chloe really didn't want to talk about his brother, but she knew Lucifer. He would want to get his mind of the issue at hand and at this point in time, that was a good idea.

"Hm, 'nice'. That's certainly one way to describe him," Lucifer mused, "Anything you'd like to share with me." Chloe blushed and she knew Lucifer could sense it.

"Um... no," she squeaked. Lucifer nodded, aware that she knew what he was talking about.

"So... was he a good kisser?" Lucifer asked trying and failing miserably to keep the sour tone out of his voice.

"I – Lucifer he's gay. He didn't kiss me back and I'm glad, but don't hold this against me. I really thought it was you," Chloe muttered, ashamed. Lucifer looked at her.

"What? No, no, no, I'm not holding this against you! I know, it was an honest mistake. The fact that he's gay also makes it easier to handle. Don't be ashamed, it's alright, love" Lucifer backtracked, " But honestly, when would there ever be a day where I show up in tight, faded jeans and t-shirt out of my own free will?" Chloe chuckled.

"Although I'm definitely considering seriously injuring Michael for telling all of you not only about divinity, but about my name, I'm assuming you have questions," he suggested at Chloe.

"No, Lucifer, they can wait," Chloe said

"No, really Detective, I want to tell you everything, in case I don't get another chance," Lucifer argued.

"You're not going to die! Even if you do, you can just fly back up to us," Chloe assured him.

"No, I don't think that's possible," Lucifer replied quietly.

"Why not? You're the King of Hell!" Chloe protested.

"Not anymore. Lilith now rules over Hell," Lucifer bowed his head in shame.

"You mean she wasn't just bluffing? How did this happen?" Chloe whispered.

"She tricked me into my own Hell Loop in Hell. It weakened me and left me in a state of confusion. They managed to convince me, don't ask me how, to fly them up to Earth to see what it was like. Lilith and her minions tortured me in this cave and took my ring, hence the reason Michael felt my pain. She took my blood and injected it into her own body, making her an angel of sorts. She's weakened me to a state that will take me a while to recover from and she took my throne," Lucifer explained, "Judging from your expression, I assume you have a few questions."

"What do you mean about your ring?" she asked.

"Oh that. Well that ring was a gift of sorts from Amenadiel. He knew I wouldn't want my twin to feel my pain after I Rebelled and when I Fell. The ring blocks of any connection from me to my brother, but I still feel my brother. It isn't strong enough to completely cut each other off. For example we can still know if the other is alive or not. Up until a few days ago, Michael thought I had betrayed him when he stopped feeling my presence. I guess he felt guilty about it or something," Lucifer tried to laugh it off. Chloe nodded.

"Speaking of which, one of those scandalous demons threw it somewhere over there. Do you mind fetching it for me? I can put Michael out of his misery," Lucifer asked her. Chloe immediately got up, turned the flashlight on her phone on and started looking for his ring on all four.

"Well isn't this a sight," Lucifer chuckled, trying to hide his pain. Chloe found the ring and scurried back to Lucifer and gave it to him. Lucifer quickly slipped the ring on, sighing in relief.

"Thank you," Lucifer said.

"Can I ask you another question?" Chloe wondered.

"Anything," Lucifer smiled.

"What was your Hell Loop about?" she asked another question, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Oh nothing too significant. My Rebellion and my Fall," he replied.

"Is that all?" she asked him, knowing it wasn't.

"Well, there was that little thing where I killed my brother and a few about hurting you, but I'm fine now," he rushed. Chloe gasped.

"That's the second time I've heard you killed your brother. I'm going to need you to be completely honest with me Lucifer. I need you to tell me everything," Chloe asked him, insistent in answers.

"Very well Detective, but... just try not to hate me too much after," Lucifer sighed.

"Never," Chloe cupped his face as he began his story.

So he told her. He told her everything. He told her why he kept hurting her. He told her why he killed Uriel. He told her what truly happened with Charlotte Richards. He told her his experience on every little case he felt was significant to him.

By the end of his story, she was in tears. She finally understood the broken man before her. She finally saw how much he loved her.

"Oh Lucifer! Thank you!" she cried, "Thank you for telling me!" Lucifer smiled at her, wincing a little at the pain.

"My pleasure, Detective," he replied.

"I have one more question, but you don't have to answer it," she started.

"I'm listening," he nodded at her to continue, already knowing what she was going to ask him.

"Well, everyone knows the story of the Devil according to the Bible or the internet, but I want to hear you tell me your story. How did you become the man you are today?" she asked. He smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to start this story the way most stories begin. Once upon a time..."


	5. The Beginning

_Once upon a time, the world as you knew it didn't exist. There was no Earth, no planets, no stars, no universe – nothing. The only living beings in this existence of nothingness were two celestial beings. Together they created the universe (this would later be known as 'The Big Bang'). They created children of their own. They were to be the most divine children to ever grace this world. Their first was child was named Amenadiel. They created more and more children. These children were not like your own. Instead of growing up from baby to adult, they were born fully formed. The children's father was named God. He gave his children wings to help them carry out his work as angels._

_After their third child, they created two very special children. They were identical twins – two parts of a whole. They were bounded body, mind and soul. They named them Michael and Samael. Samael was the angel of light and Michael was the angel of darkness. Although they were complete opposites these two were inseparable and were the closest siblings. They had one thing in common. Michael never lied and by extension, Samael never did either._

_After all of their children were created, they lived happily for a while, creating their home. Life was perfect, but of course, every story has a conflict. Soon Father started to tinker with a passion project of his that would later be known as humanity. He began creating Earth. Mother started to grow cold, distant._

_Samael was tasked with a very important task._

_"_ _Samael, my Lightbringer, this world needs the touch of the Morningstar. Let there be Light," Father said._

_So Samael and Michael worked together to divide the light from the darkness. Samael worked hard to create the stars. The first star he created was small and really quite pathetic. His siblings (not including Michael) laughed at his feeble creation. Determined to prove himself, he created more stars, each brighter and better than the last. He created the Sun for Earth and decorated the night sky with constellations. Once he was sure he had done all that he could, he showed Father._

_Father was delighted. For his hard work, he gave him a gift. God and one of his children had created animals. He gave one of those animals to his Lightbringer. "_

_This, my son is called a 'snake'. It will forever be loyal to you," God gave him the snake. Samael was ecstatic! He loved the snake very much. He and Michael played with him every day. Samael named his snake Aethera._

_Some time had passed, and Mother and Father had begun to fight. They were constantly arguing, but the children never knew why. Samael was a curious angel. Despite Michael's advice to not interfere, Samael approached Mother. "_

_Mother, why do you fight with Father?" he asked._

_"I do not fight with your father; he fights with me! He loves his precious humanity, more than his own family," she spat and walked away. Samael was confused. Was it true? Did Father really love humanity more than he loved his own children?_

_Samael wished to confront Father about his concerns, so he did. However, Father was rarely ever seen anymore. He always shut himself in His chambers. Samael, despite being told not to bother Father, knocked on His chamber doors._

_"_ _Father, I wish to speak with you!" Samael called through the door._

_"I told you to leave me be! Do not come back!" Father yelled through the door. Samael, defeated, left Father as he was told._

_The next day, he returned to ask Father his question._

_"_ _I have told you once before Samael! Leave me be!" Father yelled. Once again Samael left._

_The next day, Samael returned to the door and hadn't even had a chance to knock before –_

_"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK TO DEFY ME? I DID NOT GIVE YOU MY BLESSING TO COME HERE AND DISTURB ME!" God roared. Samael ran away. He wasn't going to come back. Father had never spoken so angrily to him. All he wanted was to ask him a question, but He never gave him a chance._

_Samael stayed hidden for a few days, feeling ashamed for defying Father. Why was he ashamed? All he wanted to do was a ask a question. He shouldn't feel ashamed. He needed to know the answer to his question, but if Father wouldn't answer his question, who would?_

_Samael decided to share his concerns with his siblings._

_"Do you think Father loves humans more than he loves his own children?" Samael asked his brothers and sister. Some of them laughed at his idiocy. Others gasped at his claims._

_"Do not speak ill of Father, Samael!" Amenadiel warned him._

_"But I just-"Samael protested. "_

_ENOUGH!" Amenadiel roared, "Never question Father's love for us ever again!" Samael was furious. How hard was it answer the only question he's ever truly had?_

_Michael felt his frustration._

_"I'm sure he loves us Samael," Michael tried to comfort him, but Samael needed an answer; not only for himself, but for Mother and even for his frustratingly difficult siblings. So he decided who better not ask than the root of the problem – the humans!_

_Samael went down to Earth to try to understand who Father loved more. He landed in Eden. Two humans lived in this garden. There life was comfortable. They never felt physical pain, the garden gave them everything they needed to live. They only had one rule to follow – do not eat out of the Tree of Knowledge._

_Samael didn't understand why the Tree was so significant. It was a normal tree, just like all the others. Samael went to go touch the Tree. The moment he did, he realised the trees significance. That tree allowed him to see things, horrible things. He saw the humans at war with each other, he saw human civilization develop, he saw a fiery dimension filled with the souls of the damned. He gasped and fell backwards. He understood why Father didn't wish for the humans to touch this tree, but why would he put the tree there to begin with?_

_Confused and disturbed with what he saw he returned back to Heaven. Michael was waiting for him and he was furious..._


	6. The Ring

_"Why did you touch that tree?" he yelled at him._

_"I wanted to see why it was so special! I understand why Father didn't want them to touch it, but why put it their to begin with?" Samael mused._

_"Are you out of your mind Samael?" Michael roared at him, "We are bonded! You might have just damned yourself by defying Father, but do you realise that you may have damned me as well?"_

_"We're angels, Michael! If he hurts us, then we'll know who he loves more," Samael rolled his eyes._

_"Are you still trying to find an answer? You are looking for trouble Samael! Stop before you get hurt!" Michael yelled at him._

_"Am I the only one that sees the problem here?" Samael asked him._

_"Yes! There is no problem! You're delusional! Stop this madness at once!" Michael demanded. Samael had had enough. He wasn't delusional! He needed answers and after what that tree showed him, everything overwhelmed him. The moment Michael had finished his little lecture, Samael snapped and threw a punch at his favourite brother._

_Michael stumbled backwards, shocked._

_"SAMAEL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he roared. Samael felt the physical and emotional pain that he had caused Michael. He needed to feel that again. He knew he shouldn't have touched that tree, but he did – defying Father once again. He needed to be punished. So he threw another punch, and another, and another, until he was on top of Michael, beating him until they were both in so much pain they fell unconscious._

_Samael woke up in his bed. He could feel Michael was still unconscious in the other room. Amenadiel sat on the side of his bed._

_"Why would you do that Samael?" Amenadiel asked him._

_"I'm not in the mood for one of your big brother speeches," Samael snapped at him. This shocked both of them. Samael adored his oldest brother and never talked back to him._

_"The Tree of Knowledge is no fun is it?" Amenadiel asked him._

_"Have you touched it before?" Samael asked, sitting up._

_"No. You are the first being to touch that tree. Why did you do it?" Amenadiel asked._

_"I need an answer to a question," Samael replied honestly._

_"Was there no less drastic way of finding that answer?" Amenadiel sighed._

_"Maybe, but this was the best option I had at the time," Samael replied._

_Amendiel sighed again. He reached into his robes and pulled out a ring._

_"I know I can't stop you or try to protect you, but I can still save Michael. I know you don't want him to feel your punishment or your pain," Amenadiel began, "This ring will stop him from feeling your pain, emotions and won't allow him to see into your head, but you will still feel his pain."_

_Amenadiel gave him the ring. Samael stared at it for moment. If he took that ring, he may lose his twin forever. He sighed. This was the best thing to do._

_'I love you, Michael, forgive me,' he thought as he slipped the ring onto his middle finger on his left hand. Amenadiel left him to heal._


	7. First Times

_A few days had passed. Michael had stopped talking to his twin. Samael was truly alone now. He flew back down to Eden. He saw the two humans going about their day. They were completely naked. The female drew out a desire he never knew he had. She saw her go of towards the Tree of Knowledge. Samael decided to follow her._

_She continued walking, but she felt as if she was being followed. Samael came out of his hiding place. The woman jumped._

_"I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to startle you," Samael smiled at her kindly._

_"Oh, it's alright. Who are you?" she smiled back at him._

_"My name is Samael. I am one of God's children; an angel," he replied, "And who are you?"_

_"I am Eve, Adam's wife," she smiled and replied as if she was reading lines of a piece of paper._

_"Well Eve, it's very nice to meet you," Samael chuckled, eyes raking down her naked body," but I have a query with my Father. Unfortunately, he's ... too busy to answer my question, so I was wondering if you could help me."_

_"Of course," Eve smiled at him._

_"Does God love you?" Samael asked._

_"Yes of course. He loves me and Adam very much. He gave us this whole garden with everything we could possibly need. He only has one rule and that is not to eat from the Tree of Knowledge," Eve replied smiling. Samael thought that this girl was very strange. Everything she said was like she was reciting a poem or a song. They were never her words._

_"Well may I ask you another question?" Samael asked._

_"Of course," she replied smiling._

_"Why put the tree there, if he didn't want you to eat from it?" Samael questioned her. Her smile faltered. Her eyebrows creased. She had never considered that before._

_"I.. I'm not sure," she said._

_"I have touched that tree before. It let's you see the truth. For example are you aware that you are naked?" Samael asked her._

_"I – no," she replied looking down at herself._

_"Touch the tree, my dear," he urged her._

_"Oh, no. I shouldn't. God said not to," she shook her head, trying to convince herself._

_"Well why would he have put it there if he really didn't want you to touch it? Come now, my darling – what is it you desire?" Samael looked into her brown eyes. She faltered for a moment._

_"I... I ... I want to see the truth," Eve breathed._

_"Then see you shall. Go on. Touch that tree and the truth shall set you free," Samael urged. Now let's see how much God loves his precious humans._

_Eve walked over to the tree. She put out her hand and placed it on the trunk of the tree. She gasped as it all flashed before her eyes. She drew her hand back._

_"Oh my!" she flushed and tried to cover herself up._

_"There, there Eve. No need to cover up, not for me," Samael smiled as he lowered her small skinny arms, "Now what do you desire?"_

_"Mmmm, you," she breathed as he leaned down to press his lips softly against hers. He had done what he came down to do, no use in not getting a little something out of it for himself._

_The continued to kiss each other feverishly, getting hungrier by the second. He picked her up and laid her down on the ground. He kissed her everywhere; her neck, her chest, her stomach, then lower... Eve let out sounds of appreciation. He continued his torturous pace as he felt her get closer to her release._

_"Samael!" she cried as she rode her high._

_She sat up and climbed up his torso to kiss him. She broke of the kiss and moved onto removing his robes. Samael gleefully obliged. She kissed him all over, trying and failing to leave marks on his neck. Samael was overwhelmed with pleasure leading to his wings springing free. Eve gasped at the sight. She smiled and continued kissing down his torso until she hit her target. She kissed the tip of his arousal. Samael moaned as she took the rest of him in her mouth and hands._

_Samael had never felt pleasure like this. It was maddening, but he had another desire in his mind- one that the Tree had showed him. He felt himself get closer to his release, but he stopped Eve before he could reach it. He carefully pushed her down onto the ground as he hovered over her, holding his weight on his string arms._

_He looked into her eyes, both knowing what was coming next. She nodded at him as he sunk into her slowly, trying to minimise her pain. She still gasped in pain, but kept telling him to keep going. Once he was completely in, he stilled, allowing her to get comfortable. After a while, she nodded, signalling him to move. Slowly he moved in and out. After a while Eve had stopped feeling the pain. Samael had begun to climb back up to his release. Eve coaxed him until he came into her, moaning her name._

_They collected themselves, Samael getting dressed, Eve brushing out her hair with her fingers._

_"Well that was fun," Eve smiled at Samael._

_"Yes, yes it was," Samael agreed, "I'm sure your Adam will enjoy it just as much as I did."_

_"Oh I don't know, Samael. He will be furious to know that I touched the Tree," she looked down shamefully. Samael walked over to her, put his index finger under her chin and made her look up at him._

_"Well you were unsure about touching the Tree but look where that got you. I'm sure Adam would appreciate it," Samael reassured her. Eve smiled._

_"Yes, yes you're right! I will tell him!" she smiled, kissed Samael's cheek and ran off to find Adam._


	8. Sins of...

_Samael returned back to Heaven. A few days had passed. Michael still wasn't talking to him and Father hadn't heard of what happened in Eden yet, but when he does Samael will finally have his answer._

_He flew back down to Eden to watch the show. Adam and Eve were now clothed as they went about their day. Suddenly a voice boomed through the air._

_"Adam, Eve, why do you cover your bodies?" God's voice boomed._

_"Perv," Samael smirked and muttered._

_"We were naked, Lord," Adam explained._

_"Who told you you were naked? Did you touch the Tree of Knowledge?" God asked them._

_"Yes Lord, but it was Eve who touched the Tree first! She told me to touch it too!" Adam blamed Eve. Eve looked at him, hurt._

_"Is this true Eve?" God questioned her._

_"Yes, Lord," Eve replied, looking down. Samael was surprised she didn't sell him out. Unfortunately, Adam wasn't feeling as generous._

_"But Lord, Eve didn't mean to. That sly snake, that devil made her do it!" Adam spat. Samael growled. He hadn't made anyone do anything. He merely brought out Eve's desires so she could fulfill them._

_"He will be punished accordingly, do not fret. However, you have defied me. For that you must be punished as well. You are banished from the garden of Eden. You will have to find your own food, grow old and die. Eve must conceive children for Adam whilst Adam ploughs the land. Go!" God ordered them._

_"Your son is no angel! He is the Devil!" Adam spat and marched away, Eve at his heels. Samael watched from afar. God didn't end them, instead he banished them from a life of comfort. Why put the tree there if no one were to eat from it?_


	9. The Devil is Born

_Samael flew back up to Heaven. Father was waiting for him, Mother by his side._

_"Samael, why did you do that?" He asked._

_"I needed an answer to a question, you refuse to answer. I didn't do anything to make them take that fruit. It was their own desire, I merely helped them realise what they wanted. They did everything else," Samael replied coolly._

_"I did not give you my blessing to confront my humans," Father said._

_"Why should I need your blessing? I am my own person! My decisions are my own," Samael shot back. Father's anger shook the room._

_"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME, YOUR FATHER, YOUR CREATOR?" he roared. Samael tried his best to hide his fear, but he trembled._

_"FOR YOUR SINS, YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!" God bellowed._

_"I didn't do anything wrong!" Samael protested, almost begging._

_"SILENCE!!!" God yelled, silencing Samael, "Your punishment has been decided. Adam described you to a snake, to a devil. I would like to believe your actions were the actions of a snake rather than an angel. Samael, summon Aethera." Samael's veins filled with ice and fear._

_"No, Father please! Don't hurt Aethera!" Samael begged._

_"Your actions come with consequences; you must learn that. Now summon Aethera, I will not ask again!" Father ordered._

_"No, no, no, no! Please! Mother?" Samael looked at his Mother, pleading with his eyes to intervene, but she merely stared at him for a moment then walked away._

_"Samael, summon Aethera before_ someone else _gets hurt!" Father demanded. Samael's thoughts immediately jumped to Michael. His head fell in defeat._

_"Aethera? Come here please," Samael whispered, voice breaking. He hoped she wouldn't hear him, but he was never blessed with such luck. Aethera slithered into the room and coiled up Samael's leg to his torso and rested at his broad shoulders. She nuzzled her head against his face in a sign of affection._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Samael sobbed a whisper. Aethera looked at her master, her best friend. One look into each other's eyes told them both that Aethera wasn't going to be able to stay. Samael could see she understood. She nuzzled up against his face and let her small reptile tongue flick over his cheek as if she were kissing him._

_She slithered back down Samael's angelic body and rested at Father's feet. He took the snake, the gift he had given his son, by the head. He held onto his head in one hand to face her owner. Samael sobbed, begging not to do it. With the flick of His wrist and the strength of His hand, Aethera's neck snapped with a sharp loud crack. Samael let out a strangled sob. Father dropped the lifeless body of the snake at Samael's feet and walked away._

_Samael dropped to his knees, mourning the loss of his last companion. He did this. Aethera was dead because of him. If one good thing had come out of this, he knew who Father, no God, loved more. God loved his precious humanity more than his own children. Mother was no better. She didn't love anyone. She knew what He would do, but she stood by and did nothing!_

_Samael was the only one to see this. God didn't care about him! He didn't care about any of them except for his precious humanity! The human's punishment was nothing compared to what he had lost. No angel saw this side of God. No one, but him. Samael knew that he never fit in with the rest of his angelic siblings. He was always more curious, more daring. Adam was right – he was no angel, he was a devil,_ the devil _._


	10. Punishment

_Samael hated God. He hated all those who thought of Him to be more than an egotistical bastard. He would prove to them that the almighty God wasn't as great as they thought he was. Everyone human and angels alike thought he was flawless, a creator that created with no flaws. They were wrong! Samael would prove that! It was from this day on he decided to mess with God's toy, humanity._

_He left Heaven for a period of time to live amongst the growing human population. He did what he did best. He drew out their petty human desires. Very soon, most of these humans were fuelled by nothing, but desire. The only flaw in his genius plan was that they always assumed he made them do whatever naughty act they found themselves in. Very soon the Devil was what he became known for. Some of the more creative humans gave him names such as Satan or Lucifer or Beelzebub._

_Even though he knew they were names of disdain or evil, he quite liked the name Lucifer. His parents use to call them their Morningstar so he thought it would be amusing to change his name. Samael, the Lightbringer, the angel, was now Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil or Satan himself._

_After drawing out a particularly disturbing desire, Lucifer was feeling quite proud of his work against the Almighty Himself. He flew back up to Heaven, bursting with his desire of seeing God's reaction. He landed in Heaven and was greeted by cold, furious angels._

_"Hello brothers and sisters! You can all stop your whining – your favourite Devil is back!" he grinned his devilish smile at his siblings. No one said anything._

_"Oof, tough crowd," Lucifer chuckled. Amenadiel broke his silence. He walked towards his brother._

_"Samael –" he began._

_"It's Lucifer now brother, but please continue," he smiled, mockingly._

_"Father is furious Sa- Lucifer," Amendiel corrected himself, trying out his new name._

_"Good. Now do you see what I mean?" Lucifer asked them._

_"Luce, we're serious!" Azrael tried to reach for him, but he shrugged away._

_"Hmm, 'Luce'. Yes, I like that nickname," Lucifer chuckled quietly to himself._

_Then a thundering voice boomed through all of Heaven._

_"SAMAEL!"_

_God appeared before them. Lucifer turned around dramatically to face his father._

_"Hello_ Dad _!" Lucifer emphasised 'Dad', "Long time no see. FYI, it's Lucifer now." Many of his siblings gasped at the way Lucifer talked to God. Some even hissed a warning at him, but he ignored them; it was just him and God._

_"You are messing with matters you do not understand! You will pay for your sins," God spat._

_"Yes, yes I'm sure I will. What's it going to be? Flogging? Brawl between brothers? Ooh what about a taste of Azrael's blade?" Lucifer mocked him._

_"You have been sentenced to the cells where your sibling can punish you for your sins against them. Take him away!" God ordered. Lucifer laughed as if this was some hysterical joke. He didn't fight as Amenadiel and Remiel led him down to the cells._

_For decades Lucifer suffered at his siblings hand. Punch after punch he welcomed. He had all the evidence he needed to prove God wasn't as holy as the world, his family,believed. Yet for decades they threw punch after punch, lash after lash, knife after knife at him. Even Michael took a few shots even though Lucifer knew he hated every second of it. He was glad for the ring on his finger. Michael wouldn't have to suffer his fate, but Lucifer still knew everything that went on inside his brother's head._

_One day, God came down to visit his son in his cell. He was bloodied and beaten. God hated seeing his precious Lightbringer like this, but he asked for this._

_"Samael, I would like to discuss something with you," God stood by Lucifer's beaten body. Lucifer, with much difficulty, sat up only to spit at God's feet._

_"My name is Lucifer bloody Morningstar! I have nothing to say to you," he shot back._

_"Well I have something to say to you. I have decided your fate," God informed him._

_"Good for you, now get out," Lucifer spat. God sighed._

_"I created another realm," God began. Lucifer merely stared at Him bleakly._

_"I have called it Hell. It's where the souls of the damned and guilty go after their death. I would like you to rule it, make sure everything runs smoothly," God said. For a moment, Lucifer thought he had misheard the man he called 'Father'. Lucifer started laughing. He laughed like a mad man for a while._

_"You think, after everything, that I will do God's bidding? You've lost it old man!" Lucifer cackled after a poor attempt of sobering up, "What makes you think that I'll even stay there, assuming you manage to get me down there?"_

_"You won't have a choice. I have also come to another decision," God sighed heavily._

_"I'll bite. What ground-breaking decision have you decided?" Lucifer asked him, genuinely curious._

_"Tomorrow at sundown, you will be banished from Heaven, never to enter this realm. By tomorrow night, you will be the first Fallen angel," God told him. Lucifer froze. He quickly composed himself. He looked directly at God and spat,_

_"So be it!"_


	11. Final Goodbyes

_Today was Lucifer's last day in Heaven and he was spending it alone, in a cell. Lucifer was scared. He didn't know what it was like to Fall; no one had ever Fallen before. He wasn't afraid of leaving Heaven. Frankly, he was reasonably happy he didn't have to come back to this place. He was afraid of_ how _he was going to Fall. Who would be there? Would Michael be the one to slam the gates in his face? Would God be there? What about Mother?_

_Lucifer had many questions, but no one to answer them. To think all this began with a simple question of 'do you love me?'. If God had just answered his question, then maybe, no matter his answer, he could have had some peace of mind. This wasn't his fault. God did this to him. He made him something he wasn't simply because he loved humanity too much to love him._

_No one came to take a shot a Lucifer today. Today was a day to say any final goodbyes. God had given them his blessing to say goodbye to their brother as if it was some grand gesture. Lucifer knew no one was going to come. He was alone; truly alone. He sat there for most of the day, trying to distract himself from his fate. They act like they're kicking him out the family_ now _, but they lost their son a long time ago._

_So when Michael entered Lucifer's cell, he was surprised._

_"Michael. What are you doing here?" Lucifer asked him. Michael stared at him. He sighed._

_"Samael, what happened to you? What happened to us?" he asked him a question of his own. Lucifer didn't bother to correct Michael when he used his old name. Only Michael knew the real Samael, but the angel before him wasn't that guy._

_"Why are you here Michael?" Lucifer avoided the question._

_"I need to know why I can't feel our connection anymore! What happened to us?" Michael was pleading at this point._

_This was Lucifer's chance. This was his chance to tell his favourite brother, his other half, the truth. He could tell Michael everything; the ring, Eden, why he had to know. Lucifer could take of that damned ring right now and show him. He didn't. If Lucifer told Michael, he would lose that ring. Michael would feel his Fall. He knew Michael would be heartbroken for not being there for his brother. Lucifer took a shaky breath._

_"I guess I didn't want you inside my head any longer," Lucifer replied carefully. Michael looked at him, hurt._

_"Was this because I yelled at you for touching the Tree?" Michael asked him._

_"You don't need to know why, just that I did and it's over. Once I Fall, we'll never see each other again," Lucifer avoided answering his question. Michael never lied, that was a quality everyone always admired. Lucifer knew he could lie,now that he and his brother were no longer bounded, but it felt wrong. He decided to keep on telling the truth, not for him, but for Michael – to honour him._

_"And do you want that? To never see me again?" Michael asked him. Lucifer wanted what was best for Michael and he wasn't it. If he never saw Lucifer again, he would be safer, happier._

_"Yes," Lucifer answered, delivering the final blow, "I hope you got what you were looking for."_

_Michael sucked in a sharp breath. He had lost his other half. He walked out, avoiding looking at Lucifer, confused and lost where he went wrong. After he left, Lucifer broke down. He cried and cried. Michael couldn't feel Lucifer, but Lucifer still felt Michael. He felt Michael's pain. He had hurt his brother and he felt that pain along with his own pain. He cried for hours, until he managed to calm himself, just before Amenadiel and Remiel arrived at his cell._

_"It's time," Amenadiel informed him._


	12. Lucifer's Fall

_Lucifer walked where Amenadiel and Remiel directed him. He stood up straight, showing no sings of fear. They went to the entrance of Heaven, where his whole family waited. They had formed a semi-circle and were holding their staffs, the ones that God has given them at their birth. Lucifer was shoved in the middle oftheir formation. God stepped forward._

_"Samael, you are hereby banished from Heaven. You will rule over the realm of Hell where you will punish the souls of the damned. You are never to return to Heaven. Before your Fall, you will take a single lashing for each sin against humanity and divinity," God bellowed his sentence. God immediately turned around and left. Lucifer looked up at his Mother. She avoided looking into his eyes as she too left him with his siblings. Lucifer looked around at his siblings. They were all there, even Michael._

_They all started hitting the bottom of their staves on the floor in unison. If Lucifer didn't fear what was coming next so much, he would have rolled his eyes at how dramatic it all was. Raziel approached Lucifer. He stripped him of his robes leaving him completely naked. He pushed at a pressure point between his shoulder blades, making his wings immediately spring out of his back. Raziel roughly grabbed his wings, binding them in wire, making it impossible for Lucifer to move. His hands were bound together by the same wire then behind his back. Raziel grabbed his hair and cut it all of with his blade. Lucifer was completely naked and vulnerable._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw Azrael leave. He smiled softly to himself. He knew despite everything, she cared too much to watch this happen. Lucifer knew that Michael wasn't leaving. He could tell he was still deciding if he'd watch or help._

_Remiel came up, her whip ready. Lucifer closed his eyes and looked down, readying himself for the lash. Remiel lifted her whip and cracked it down with a flash onto Lucifer's back. Lucifer bit his tongue to hold in his sounds of pain. Almost all of his siblings took turns lashing Lucifer. He had lost count of how many lashes he endured, but the whole time he endured the pain in silence. He felt all the lashes on his body. His face, back, torso, legs, were all scarred. He had never been so glad of the ring on his finger._

_His eyes suddenly flashed open. He felt Michael move. He looked up at him with his scarred face. Michael stood in front of him. Metatron had handed him the whip and stood back in his place in the semi-circle. Michael held the whip. Lucifer could hear his thoughts; he was debating what he should do._

_"You have one more lash to endure Lucifer," Michael said. Lucifer knew what he was going to do. When he heard his new name leave his lips rather than his old name he knew Michael had made up his mind. He watched as Michael lifted up his arm and brought it down fiercely, making the whip slice through the air and hit Lucifer right across his chest. For the first time, Lucifer screamed. Lucifer felt Michael's emotional pain and he felt his anger. Michael yelled and whipped him again and again. Lucifer screamed in agony until Amenadiel pulled Michael away._

_"Stop Michael! Stop!" Amenadiel pulled him back, "Someone open the gates. It's time for Lucifer to leave."_

_"I'll do it! I want to do it!" Michael yelled and struggled out of Amenadiel's grasp._

_"Are you sure?" Amenadiel asked him._

_"Yes!" Michael growled. He marched over to his brother, grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to the gates. He yanked open the gates and held Lucifer by his throat over the ledge. He looked into Lucifer's eyes._

_"Michael," Lucifer struggled to get out, 'Forgive me' he thought._

_"Lucifer," Michael replied as he let go of him._

_So, Lucifer fell. He plummeted through the air. His wings couldn't move as they were still bounded. He couldn't move, he just fell. He screamed and screamed. No one heard him. He held onto the ring on his finger as tightly as he could, making sure not to let it slip away. The air around him was heating up. Very soon, he was burning. Fires erupted around him, swallowing his screams. His angelic skin was burnt away, and his feathers burnt of his mangled wings. He fell and fell, past Earth and finally into Hell. He continued to Fall until finally he landed in a body of water. The fire was diminished, and his burns were soothed, but he still felt the pain. He could feel himself drowning, but he fought to get to land. He was too weak though. His limbs were failing him, and his lungs were filling with water. Just when he thought he was going to pass out, a strong pair of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him to shore. He lay on the riverbed, naked and burnt. He looked for his saviour and came face to face with a woman._

_She had brown hair and sharp teeth. Her skin was tan, and her body was very attractive and exposed in her tight leather pants._

_"Hello, my King. I am Mazikeen, I am here to protect you," she said as she began to undo the wires bounding his body._


	13. Back in the Cave

"So that's my story," Lucifer finished. Chloe was in tears. Lucifer looked ahead as he told his story. He hated remembering that, but he needed Chloe to know everything.

"You know for years after my Fall, I refused the help of any demon or angel alike. I was too weak to do anything for a whole millennium," Lucifer chuckled. He looked down at Chloe who was clutching his hand like a lifeline. His eyebrows furrowed as he panicked at the sight of her tears.

"Oh no, Detective. I didn't mean to make you cry," he reached her face to wipe away her tears. Every single movement hurt, but he didn't want to see her crying.

"Please don't cry," Lucifer begged her.

"Oh Lucifer! That was horrible! How could your family do that to you?" she cried harder. Lucifer was confused.

"What do you mean Detective? They were punishing me," Lucifer tried to understand his sobbing detective.

"For what? All you wanted was an answer to a simple question! He killed your snake! You lost your twin! You were so lonely!" Chloe cried., "He had no right to do that!"

"He's God! He can do whatever he bloody well wants to do! I messed with his little toy and angered him," Lucifer explained.

"You knew he would be furious, but you kept pushing," Chloe said, calming herself.

"Yes, I wanted him to see that he couldn't control me. I wanted everyone else to see he wasn't as great as they thought he was," Lucifer laughed dryly.

"No," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"No?" Lucifer asked.

"No, I don't think you wanted to anger him. I think you wanted his attention. You wanted his love," Chloe expressed her thoughts.

"I don't want or need anything from that bastard! I merely wanted to ruin him," Lucifer growled.

"At first, maybe, but I think deep down, all you ever wanted was his love," Chloe said, "Did He ever answer your question?"

"No, I don't even think he knows what I want to ask him," Lucifer mused.

Chloe was in shock. She couldn't believe how horrible Lucifer's Fall really was. How could a Father do that to his own son?

"Chloe, you have to understand, my family are celestial beings. Your human punishments don't discipline us the way they do you. We're angels, superior beings. It only makes sense for our punishment to be just as superior," Lucifer tried comforting her. Chloe shook her head.

"No Lucifer. You are all blessed to be angels, but your emotions, your mentality is just as human as mine," Chloe sighed. Lucifer thought about this for a moment.

"I think you wanted to be punished when they kept you locked in that cell. You didn't think you were worthy of being an angel," Chloe expressed her belief.

"I wasn't. I went around corrupting people in hopes of getting Father's attention. I was no angel, not then and certainly not now," Lucifer came to realise.

"That's not true Lucifer! No angel is the same. You saw the world in a different light. That was what your name meant, Bringer of Light. You brought to light issues that no one else saw. You were the only one brave enough to ask a question, everyone else was too afraid to ask. If anything, that makes you a better angel," Chloe put her hands over Lucifer's bloodied ones, "Over time you have grown to be a better angel than your siblings could ever wish for!"

"But Detective! I killed my little brother! I have hurt so many people! They're right to blame their sins on me, because all this began when I decided to Rebel. I became the embodiment of Evil because that is what I am! I have made so many mistakes, Detective, so many! My siblings... they are flawless – true angels," Lucifer felt hot tears burn his scars, but he didn't care. After eons of suffering, he was finally facing the root of his problem and it hurt even more than Falling itself.

"Yes Lucifer, yes you've made mistakes! You are the only angel that has allowed himself to make mistakes!" Chloe cried, "But you know what? That is good! You have allowed yourself to make mistakes, but every time you did, you learned from it! You have grown more as an angel in the past few years, than your siblings ever had in their whole existence! Your Rebellion wasn't a sin! You never made anyone do anything they didn't want to do. You brought out their own desires. Those sins don't fall on you, they fall on them! Screw your father for saying otherwise. They turned you into 'The Devil'. You've let them decide how people saw you, how you saw yourself! So now, I ask you Lucifer bloody Morningstar, who are you?" Lucifer stared at her, dumbfound. He fell in love with her all over again.

"I'm the Devil, but I'm not evil," he breathed, "I'm the Devil, but I'm still an angel"

Finally Lucifer broke down. He cried and cried, drowning in the pain he felt. He cried for his twin brother, he cried for Uriel, he cried for Aethera, but most of all he cried for himself. He didn't care that his Detective was sitting right next to him – if anything it made it better. She was crying herself as she stroked her hand through Lucifer's hair whispering words of comfort. After Lucifer had calmed down, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Thank you, Detective," Lucifer thanked her, "And um... I wanted to say something... I... um..."

"What is it Lucifer?" Chloe asked, eyebrows furrowed. Lucifer took a deep breath.

"Chloe, you are the purest being I have been blessed with meeting. Thank Dad, for putting you in my path. I have never been so grateful for a human soul than I am now. Thank you for accepting me for me, flaws and all. I know I certainly haven't made it easy, but I hope you still feel for me what I feel for you. You are the only being, human, angel or demon, that has ever stolen something from me and lived to tell the tale. You, Detective, have stolen my heart. Part of me will always belong to you, no matter what happens. Chloe, I love you," Lucifer finished his speech. Chloe was in tears.

"Lucifer Morningstar, although I don't have a beautiful, tear-wrenching speech like yours to express my love, believe me when I say, I love you," Chloe leaned forward as Lucifer did. Their lips met in a soft kiss. They moulded their lips together, expressing how much they missed the other, how much they loved them and promising everlasting love. They pulled away as Lucifer brought Chloe closer. She carefully rested her head on Lucifer's shoulder as they held each and started to drift of to sleep.

"Chloe?" Lucifer began.

"Hmm?" Chloe answered.

"Before the humans arrive, I need you to burn or hide everything in this cave. Humans can't handle divinity, too much for their little minds I'm afraid," Lucifer murmured.

"Okay," she said as she drifted of to sleep. Lucifer watched her peaceful slumber for a while. He wasn't going to last the rest of the night; he knew that. This may be the last (and only) time he could see her like this; guard down and peaceful. He pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head and closed his eyes; whether it was to sleep or to die, he did not know.


	14. Rescued

A loud sound snapped Chloe out of her peaceful sleep. The cave walls were shaking. She looked at the collapsed entrance of the cave. Someone was drilling at it from the other side! Chloe sat up and ran to the wall.

"HELP! HELP! WE'RE IN HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU! STAND BACK PLEASE!" an unfamiliar voice yelled back. Chloe ran back to Lucifer, but he was still unconscious.

"Lucifer? Lucifer, we're safe! They're coming to get us!" Chloe tried to shake him awake, "Lucifer?" He didn't wake up. She tried again to wake him up.

"LUCIFER!" she screamed, "PLEASE WAKE UP!" She tried to feel for his pulse, but she couldn't find it.

"No, no, no, no," Chloe started to panic. Her breaths came out short and sharp. She prayed for him to wake up. He had to live! She calmed her breathing down enough to push Lucifer onto his back on the floor of the cave. She immediately started giving him CPR. He couldn't have died from blood loss. They had managed to stop the bleeding, especially from Michael's side.

Michael! That's it! She looked for the ring on his hand. She prayed this would work as she pulled of the ring. At first nothing happened. Then she saw some of his scars pull together. His body was starting to heal, and a lot of his bruises were fading. His bloodied wings were growing back their feathers and were starting to smooth itself out. She immediately started giving him CPR again. After the 3rd try, Lucifer's eyes flew open as he gasped for air.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried. He looked around disoriented at first.

"Detective?" Lucifer checked if it really was her.

"Yes! Yes Lucifer, it's me! Damn it, you idiot! Your heart stopped!" she cried as her own heartbeat calmed down.

"My bad," Lucifer chuckled, but winced. He was in a lot of pain, but despite his best efforts to hide that pain, he failed. He looked for his ring and panicked when he realised.

"Where..." he asked her.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, but I didn't know what else to do! Michael's connection with you saved you!" Chloe blubbered out an explanation.

"I guess that's ok, but I have to put it back on," he reached out for his ring, but Chloe held it away from him.

"I'm sorry Lucifer, but Michael is the only thing keeping you alive right now. I'm sorry, but I can't give this back until your stable enough to support yourself," Chloe apologised.

"No, Detective you don't understand! He's in pain!" Lucifer tried to reach for it again. Chloe refused to let him have it. She slipped it onto the necklace Lucifer had given her for her birthday.

"I'm sorry Lucifer. I can't let you die and I know Michael can feel your pain, but I know he wouldn't care how much pain he had to endure to save you," Chloe shook her head.

"But –" he started to argue.

"No. I'm sorry Lucifer, but we don't have time for this. Ask Michael yourself, see what he wants. If he wants you to put the ring back on then I'll give it back. Right now, I need to destroy any evidence of angelic and demonic existence," Chloe said before she started to gather the mangled pairs of wings, feathers and all weapons into a pile. She found a lighter and lit it before igniting all of it in flames. Their rescuers were going to have to hurry if they didn't want them to burn.

"You were right, Michael didn't want that ring on," Lucifer murmured, more to himself than Chloe.

"What?" Chloe asked him, confused.

"I asked him, like you told me to. He said to keep it off," Lucifer told her.

"How... you mean you asked him just then while I was destroying evidence?" Chloe looked at him dumbfound. Lucifer nodded.

"I... how?" Chloe asked him baffled.

"Were you not listening to my story?" Lucifer teased, "I told you. Michael and I are bound body, mind and soul. We're telepathic."

"I thought that was just for the story," Chloe laughed, " So am I forgiven?". It was Lucifer's turn to be baffled

"Whatever for?" Lucifer asked her.

"For taking your ring," Chloe replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not something you need to be forgiven for Detective. Your quick thinking saved me from an eternity of reliving my Hell Loop," Lucifer chuckled, "So really, I should be thanking you."

Chloe smiled and snuggled into Lucifer's chest. She could feel him shivering so she did her best to cover his body to give him some of body heat.

"Just a little longer Samael," Chloe whispered assurance. Immediately, they both froze. For a moment all they could hear was the loud drill outside the cave.

"Lucifer... I... um..." Chloe tried to apologise or explain herself.

"No. No, it's quite alright. I just haven't been called that name in a very long time. Even when I changed my name before my Fall, I only ever let Michael call me Samael because he was the only one that ever truly knew Samael," Lucifer began, "I suppose now that you've heard my story from me and not some shady website on the internet, you have earned the right to call me that too." Lucifer smiled down at her.

"No, Lucifer I'm sorry, I didn't think," Chloe apologised.

"Do you wish to call me that?" Lucifer asked her quietly.

"I – well I like that name just as much as I like Lucifer. I know who Samael was... or still is and I know who Lucifer is so..." Chloe trailed off.

"You are the only person that truly knows me. Well except maybe for Linda, but she's my therapist, so it's her job. Anyway, I will allow you and Michael to call me by that name only because I know you actually knew who he was or maybe, like you said, still is," Lucifer held her even closer, "The main reason I changed it was because those bloody Satanist wouldn't stop praying for me. I changed it to something they couldn't reach me with."

"So, you can only hear prayers if people pray to someone they probably don't even know exist?" Chloe asked him, baffled.

"Yes, exactly," Lucifer answered.

"Doesn't that get... lonely?" Chloe asked him sadly.

"No! Definitely not! It's the one thing I pity my old man for. You try having multiple voices screaming inside your head!" Lucifer shivered, from the cold and shear memory of all the prayers he'd remember getting. Chloe giggled.

"What if I prayed for you?" Chloe asked him.

"That would be the greatest pleasure of my existence," Lucifer smiled down at her, looking into her blue-green eyes. Chloe closed her eyes and prayed.

'Samael, my Lightbringer, I love you,' her thought echoed in both of the heads. Lucifer gasped.

"And I you," Lucifer grinned.

Suddenly the cave entrance burst open. The rocks burst apart and rolled closer to them. They rolled over the burning fire, destroying any chance of recovering the remains. Lucifer immediately snapped his wings away, with difficulty as he held Chloe close to him.


	15. Reunited

EMTs immediately flooded into the cave, stretcher on standby along with a defibrillator. LAPD officers stormed in guns drawn, Dan leading the troops.

"It's okay! We're okay!" Chloe yelled out. EMTs rushed over to the couple.

"Sir how badly are you hurt?"

"Can you stand?"

"Look at the light please."

"Get him onto a stretcher!"

EMTs started prodding Lucifer and trying to stabilise him. Chloe gave them some space and rushed over to Dan. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him.

"Are you alright?" they asked in unison. They laughed and nodded a reply.

"Michael? Ella? What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Michael's waiting outside the cave. He's mostly healed. They had to call Amenadiel. Michael's got some kind of beef with Amenadiel, but other than that we're good," Dan filled her in. He looked over her head at Lucifer. He gasped. Despite how Michael had healed, Lucifer still looked like Hell. Chloe looked at him too.

He was covered in dirt, blood and soot. He was starved to the bone and it was quite obvious he had been crying. He was in a lot of pain, but he hid it as best he could.

"Oh my God, he's hurt really bad," Dan whispered, scared Lucifer would hear him.

"Detective?" Lucifer called out. Chloe tried to go to him, but the EMTs pushed her away.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DETECTIVE!" he growled menacingly and tried to get up. He cried out in pain, but still pushed to get to Chloe.

"No, Samael, it's okay! I'm okay! Please just let them help you!" Chloe begged as she was pulled out by a few officers. He let out a strangled sob as he lost sight of her.

"DETECTIVE! DETECTIVE COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE MISCREANTS!" Lucifer yelled out.

Chloe ached to go hold him in her arms, but she needed to let the EMTs help him. Michael rushed over to Chloe, limping slightly and embraced her in his arms.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I love him too you know. I would do anything for him," Chloe replied as they pulled out of their embrace.

"I wasn't just referring to saving his life," Michael smiled at her as Lucifer was carried out of the cave in a stretcher. Michael ran toward him.

"Arghh, careful you bastard," Lucifer teased, clutching his leg. Michael burst into tears and knelt by his brother. The EMTs continued to work on Lucifer as the brothers caught up.

"I'm sorry. So sorry. I knew none of it made any sense, but I threw you out with my bare hands anyway," Michael sobbed. Lucifer's own eyes filled with tears. He placed a hand on Michael's back.

"Mike, look at me brother," Lucifer told him. Michael looked up at him, teary eyed.

"You know I don't blame you for any of it," Lucifer said softly, "So stop blaming yourself." Michael looked down at him sadly. He buried his head in his brother's shoulders.

"Michael, I love you and everything, but you have to stop crying. Your making me cry," Lucifer joked. Michael chuckled.

"I'm not leaving, never again Samael. Wherever you go, I will follow you. Whether it be Hell or Heaven I am with you brother. I am never abandoning you again," Michael vowed.

"No, Michael! You need to get a life of your own. If you do that, your just as damned as me!" Lucifer protested.

"I already vowed brother and don't flatter yourself. I'm planning to get laid as soon as I can after you heal. Just one small favour, brother to brother?" Michael asked. Lucifer knew he wasn't changing his mind.

"What do you desire brother?" Lucifer sighed.

"When you and your Detective are together outside of work, put that damned ring back on! You two are straight to a nauseating degree," Michael said suggestively.

"Oh that is not negotiable. I'm not sharing her with anybody, even you brother. Try to get a replica made before you, and I quote, 'get laid'," Lucifer chuckled. They shook on it just before the EMTs lifted Lucifer's stretcher up and took him to the ambulance.

Chloe, Dan and Ella watched the two brothers from afar. It was still quite weird seeing two Lucifers. Michael limped back over to them, smiling.

"He's going to be okay," Michael sighed relief flooding his system.

"Yeah, yeah he is," Chloe agreed, "He told me his story, about his Fall, everything. Despite how unloved he felt, he never stopped loving you."

"I know. Once that ring came of, all of his memories of the past hundred eons flooded back to me. I knew what was going on in his head. I thought I had lost my brother, turns out he never left," Michael smiled.

"Can I just butt in, but I've been dying to know; what's the beef with you and Amenadiel?" Ella quirked.

"Oh no, me and Amenadiel don't really fancy beef," Michael replied, unaware of what the humans were asking him. The three suppressed laughing at Michael's confusion.

"No man, we meant, what happened between you and Amenadiel to make you dislike him so much?" Dan chuckled.

"Oh, that. He was the one that gave Sam- sorry Lucifer – the ring and after all this time, he didn't tell me. I could have been with my brother, but instead he kept that from me. Hence my undying hatred for him," Michael explained.

"Oh. Well you would have been furious either way so, understandable, but totally Amenadiel's fault!" Ella started, but immediately corrected herself when she saw the look Michael was giving her, "Moving on, why don't we go down to the hospital and wait for Lucifer?"

"Good idea!" Dan piped in to ease the tension. They all clambered into a car and drove of towards the hospital.


	16. The Talk

It had been a few days since they rescued Lucifer from the cave. Mazikeen headed home from her bounty immediately when she heard the news, but only arrived once Lucifer was hospitalised. She was absolutely furious. The lady that hurt him might have been her mother, but she was ready to kill her once Lucifer gave her the all good.

Chloe had been the one to stay overnight with Lucifer. Dan let Michael stay with him, to keep an eye on both Michael and Lucifer. Trixie was staying with Dan and becoming closer with Michael every day. Ella stayed with Chloe most of the time but left when visiting hours were over. Michael, Dan, Ella, Trixie, Amenadiel, Linda and Mazikeen visited Lucifer every day. After they admitted him to the hospital, they immediately rushed him to surgery. He's been asleep ever since.

The precinct sent him flowers and 'Get Well Soon' cards to show him their appreciation. Trixie was ecstatic that her favourite Devil was back. It took a lot of convincing to keep her from jumping on Lucifer to hug him.

Even though the doctors assured them he would wake up in his own time, Chloe was still worried. What would happen when he woke up? Would he remember their moment in the cave? Did he mean what he said? Chloe was anxious for him to wake up and wasn't sure what he'd say once he did.

Chloe was outside, getting some air to clear her head. Lucifer was alone in his hospital bed. His eyes fluttered open as he felt the drugs wear off. He groaned and looked around. He was greeted with flowers and cards on his bed side table. Who put that there? The cards weren't what he was looking for though. Where was his Detective? He looked around, but he was alone.

His memory was foggy. He remembered Lilith. He remembered... CHLOE! He remembered watching her die! Where was she? Was she... gone? No, no that couldn't be right. He remembered talking to her in the cave. She was there wasn't she? Or was he just hallucinating...? Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe she was never there. How did Lucifer get in this bed then? Where is Michael? Was Michael really there or was that just a figment of his imagination as well? Lucifer felt Michael's presence and that he was sleeping. Where was his ring? Lucifer had many questions, but right now he needed to find his Detective.

He pulled back the sheets and grimaced at the hospital robe he was wearing. He needed a suit. He stumbled of the bed. His legs felt like Jell-O and were struggling to support his weight. He refused to give up. He held onto the wall to help support himself and walked out the room. Every step hurt. His body was aching, but he couldn't rest; not till he found her.

No one paid much attention to him, which he was glad for. He couldn't have anyone stopping him from looking for her. He made it out to the front lobby. He felt sleep try to drag him under, but he fought.

"Lucifer! What the hell are you doing man?" a voice yelled at him. Lucifer turned his head towards the sound of the voice to see Dan.

"Daniel?" he said, confused.

"Nurse, nurse! Someone needs to get him back to his room," Dan yelled out and rushed over to Lucifer. He pulled Lucifer's arm over his shoulder as Lucifer slumped his weight onto him.

"Detective? Where is she?" Lucifer whined.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Chloe! I want my Chloe!" he whined again.

"That's why you were out of bed! Are you serious?" Dan scolded him as he and a group of nurses helped escort Lucifer back to his room.

"No! No! Release me at once!" Lucifer demanded and tried to pull free of their grasp but failed. Dan rolled his eyes at Lucifer's dramatics.

"Dude, just relax!" Dan told him.

"No! Detective!" Lucifer called out.

Chloe heard the voice of a man with a thick British accent. She rushed inside and sure enough, it was him.

"Lucifer!" she yelled out as she ran towards him. Lucifer snapped his head around to try to find her. He could have sworn he heard her voice, but they turned at a corner and pulled him towards his room.

"Detective!" Lucifer called out again.

"Lucifer, she's fine," Dan assured him, but Lucifer didn't listen.

"No, Detective! Daniel, release me now!" he growled and looked at Dan with his glowing, red eyes. Dan's blood ran cold.

"Luc- Lucifer, your- your eyes!" he hissed.

"I want to see her now!" Lucifer's eyes blazed even more. Just then Chloe came running up to him.

"Lucifer! Hey, its okay, I'm right here," she breathed, caressing his face as they entered his hospital room. Immediately his eyes returned to their normal warm brown and he sighed, relieved.

After the nurse had left him (after a very strongly worded lecture), it was just Lucifer, Dan and Chloe in the room.

"Chloe, his eyes glow," Dan was the first to speak.

"I know," Chloe answered him before focusing on Lucifer, "What the hell were you thinking you big moron?"

"I thought I imagined you in that cave. I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. I wasn't sure if you were alive or... dead. I had to find you, but Daniel over here basically carried me back to this Hell hole!" Lucifer frowned at Daniel.

"I'm going to pretend that was a 'thank you'. You looked ready to pass out. I had to get you back. Then I find out your eyes fricking glow!" Dan retorted.

"See this is why I didn't want all of you in on the whole divinity thing. Your human minds aren't capable of grasping such a concept," Lucifer fumed.

"Well, those humans are standing right here," Chloe laughed as Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go tell the others you're awake," Dan sighed and left the room.

Once Dan left the room Chloe sat on the side of Lucifer's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked.

"Fine now that you're here," Lucifer smiled, "About what happened in the cave, that was real right?"

"What part?" Chloe asked, hopeful.

"The part where I told you everything, from my Fall to our partnership?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, that was real," Chloe smiled.

"What about when I told you 'I love you' and when you said it back?" Lucifer asked, unsure.

"Yes," Chloe shuffled closer to him.

"When I let you call me... Samael?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes, but you can change your mind if you want," Chloe smiled kindly at him. Lucifer shook his head.

"No, I'm not changing my mind. What about Michael?" he asked.

"You two are back to being brothers, but he's quite angry with Amenadiel for giving you that ring," Chloe laughed lightly.

"I'll have to deal with that I suppose," he mused, "Can I... can I hold you?"

Chloe's face lit up as she pulled away the blanket covering him and slipped under, careful not to hurt him.

"Is this alright?" Chloe settled into his right side.

"Perfect," Lucifer replied as he held her close, nuzzling her hair. He let out a breath he didn't realising he was holding.

"I love you," Chloe whispered.

"I love you," Lucifer replied, just as sincere. Chloe leaned her head up as Lucifer leaned his down. Their lips met in a whisper of kiss. They kissed again, passionately and lovingly holding each other like a lifeline.


	17. Loyalties

Lucifer and Chloe were still in each other's embrace with their lips locked, passionately moving against each other, when the door to his room burst open. Amenadiel, Michael, Linda, Mazikeen, Ella, Trixie and Daniel all flooded the room. They froze when they saw the two locked in their embrace. Chloe pulled away and scrambled out of Lucifer's bed, blushing whilst Lucifer smirked.

"What did I tell you about wearing your damn ring Samael?" Michael complained.

"Oh right, my bad. Detective, do you still have my ring?" Lucifer chuckled. Chloe, still blushing, took the ring of her necklace and placed it in Lucifer's open palm. Lucifer examined the ring for a moment before throwing it at Michael, who caught it.

"Remember that replica I asked you to make? Get started on that please," Lucifer told him as Michael slipped the ring away in his pocket.

Mazikeen pushed past the rest of Lucifer's friends, knives in hand. Amenadiel immediately reached to stop her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it until a loud crack filled the room. He dropped to the ground crying out in pain. Trixie was yelling for Maze to stop as they all tried to hold her of, but she was insistent on getting to Lucifer. Dan tried to intervene, but she threw him back with a strong shove of her hand. Her demon face slipped out and she growled.

Linda, Ella, Dan and even Chloe gasped and shot back.

"MAZIKEEN!" a voice growled. Everyone's head snapped to Lucifer. He had gotten out of bed and stood tall, eyes blazing.

"ENOUGH! CONTROL YOURSELF NOW!" Lucifer growled an ordered. Mazikeen immediately bowed her head. She knew an order when she heard one and as Lucifer's demon, she had no choice, but to comply. Her demon face slipped away. Lucifer was taken aback.

"Maze?" Lucifer looked at her oddly.

"Yes, my King?" Mazikeen answered as she met his eyes through her lashes. They were no longer a fiery red.

"First of all, I thought we were past all of this 'My King' nonsense and second, I'm not your King, not anymore," Lucifer kept giving her that odd look.

"You will always be my King," Maze bowed her head again.

"No Mazikeen, no I am not. Lilith took my blood. She has angel blood in her veins. She took my throne. She's your new ruler," Lucifer explained, "And for goodness sake, stop with the bowing."

"I have no sense of obligation towards her. She may be the new ruler, but your still my King," she told him truthfully. Everyone else in the room were watching the two peculiarly.

"Well isn't that interesting? This war Lilith has picked with me is about loyalties. If your loyal to me, I wonder who else is?" Lucifer muttered to himself as he hobbled back to his bed. Mazikeen immediately jumped to his aid and helped him get comfortable.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right? How could you leave me, ME, your most loyal soldier, here, when I could have come with you? You know I would have come with you!" Maze growled at him. Lucifer sighed.

"Do you mind if I talk to Mazikeen alone? I'm sure after witnessing what looked like an episode from a poorly written drama series, you would need some air," Lucifer asked them. They all muttered a 'sure' as they left, Amendiel grasping his already healing arm.

"Chloe?" Lucifer called. Chloe stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you think I could get a kiss before you go? I think I read somewhere that kissing sick and wounded hospital patients helps them get better faster," Lucifer grinned at her. Chloe laughed and walked over to Lucifer. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and left him wanting more. Maze grimaced at their PDA. As soon as Chloe closed the door, Maze sat down and gestured for Lucifer to begin.

"Mazikeen, you are my most loyal soldier, but you are also my friend. I care for you more than I care for most of my actual siblings. You deserve so much more than the fiery pits of Hell. I knew you would come down with me whether I wanted you there or not if I had told you. I couldn't damn you just because I was damned," Lucifer finished.

"You don't get to decide that Lucifer! That wasn't your choice to make! I wanted to go back to Hell!" Maze screamed.

"No, Mazikeen, no you didn't," Lucifer said, patiently.

"How would you know? You don't know anything Lucifer! You pretend to care, but really all you've ever cared about was your precious Detective!" Maze screamed.

"I KNOW BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN WHERE YOU ARE NOW! I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GIVE SOMEONE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ONLY TO HAVE THEM REJECT YOU! I WANTED TO GO TO HELL TOO! I WANTED TO LEAVE ALL THIS BEHIND AND RUN!" Lucifer yelled back, "But running, Mazikeen, running doesn't solve any of that. If I took you with me, you wouldn't have faced your issues. You still haven't! I mean, if you couldn't face them here on Earth, what makes you think you could have in Hell?" Mazikeen stared at him dumbfound. This was a side of Lucifer she had never seen before.

"And as for not caring about you, that isn't true. I basically just told you were more a sister to me than some of my actual sisters and you know I never lie," Lucifer continued. Mazikeen sighed.

"I've never had a family before. I liked having you as a part of my family. When you left, it hurt even more than normal because I had just lost Eve. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I thought that, since everyone was suddenly leaving, maybe it wasn't them, maybe it was me," Maze said, looking down at her feet.

"Mazikeen, you know that neither I nor Eve left because of you. If anything, we left for you. Eve needed to discover herself, before she could go further with you and I had to leave to protect you and the rest of humanity from the scum of Hell," Lucifer put his hand over Mazikeen's hand.

"I know," Mazikeen sighed, "I know I said I don't work for you anymore, but you will always be my King, my ruler and I am proud of that. Whether you want a war with Lilith or God, I will fight by your side." Mazikeen bowed again despite Lucifer's protests.

"Well now that I've endured through your ridiculous show of loyalty, sit with me. I'm asking as a friend and not a King, let's catch up. What did I miss in the last, 6 months was it?" Lucifer patted the bed where Mazikeen sat down. For the next half-an-hour they talked about both of their experiences of the last 6 months.

**Author's Note:**

> \- original work is on Wattpad under same title and author name (https://www.wattpad.com/story/223337618-love-and-war)  
> \- story is exactly the same, but I just wanted to get more views :)  
> \- new to this platform, but votes and comments are appreciated


End file.
